


A New Kind Of Victory

by orphan_account



Category: 300: Rise of an Empire (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She always took what was hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, note that a) this is my first time writing het smut, and b) this is my first time writing in this fandom/time period. So I probably fucked up a bit somewhere, I dunno. I just wanted to pair up the two hottest babes in that movie.

Scyllias was fast, but Artemisia was faster. In seconds, she had him on his knees and his blade tossed into the waters that surrounded them. Her men surrounded him, grabbed and held his arms spread apart, pressed down on his shoulders to keep him in place. The sinking realization that he was doomed coiled tightly in his gut. He looked up at the warrioress and glowered at her. 

“What now?” he asked flippantly, “Will you kill me? Cut off my head and kiss my cold dead lips? Please. I’ve been ready to die since I entered this war, and I will die with my honor intact. I think you will find in the end that you cannot do the same.” 

Artemisia smiled at first, before throwing her head back and laughing aloud, shoulders heaving with each breath. “You were so quiet before- and yet impending death has parted your lips,” she hummed in amusement, “No, I will not kill you. Not yet. A pretty face like yours deserves a little more.. attention.” She stepped forward toward him, taking her own blade and tracing her now captive’s features with the sharp tip. “Tell me. What is the name of the spy who kneels defeated before me?” 

“..Scyllias,” he answered after a moment, staying still even as the blade cut into the soft flesh of his rugged features, “And that name will be remembered in the hearts of honorable men.” 

“And what makes you so sure?” she replied then, “I believe your pride is only further inciting your imminent demise. Perhaps you should learn when to hold your tongue. I’d cut it out for you, but I have other plans.” She sheathed her weapon. “Scyllias. I have an offer for you.” 

“Oh?” he responded with a cocked eyebrow, “I doubt I’ll take it. But I will hear you.” 

“You,” she began in a low purr, “are a very brave man. I can appreciate that, especially in a soldier of equal measure loyalty. Such traits are hard to come by.” She moved even closer, until her hips were level with his muddy hues. “My offer is this, dear Scyllias. I will give you a chance to walk away from this encounter with your life.” 

“What do you ask for in return..?” he inquired quietly, skeptical of her offer. 

Artemisia responded in a way he had not expected- though the surrounding men seemed hardly surprised. She pulled at the straps and buckles of her lower clothes, before dropping it all to reveal the supple mound of flesh between her powerful thighs. 

“Pleasure me,” she commanded firmly, “and if you can get me to achieve orgasm in a timely manner, I will let you live, and allow you a place in my army.” She reached down to tangle her lithe fingers in his shaggy mane. “But should you fail, I will cut off your cock and slit your throat before throwing you into the ocean.” 

“That hardly sounds like a fair trade,” Scyllias snorted, “More like a perverse demand than anything. I do not accept. I’d rather die with my dignity intact than ever bend to the will of a maniac like y-“ 

She yanked his head to the side, popping the bones of his neck. “You don’t have a choice,” she whispered wickedly, before pulling his head upright and mashing his face into her groin, Scyllias giving a muffled protest and trying to wriggle free of the holds keeping him trapped. “If you bite me, you will regret it,” she warned, “Now put that lively tongue of yours to use. I won’t ask again.” 

His pride was wounded, forced down to his knees and at the mercy of the enemy. She was already wet against him, the thrill of killing and taking what she wanted arousing her deeply. He didn’t move for a moment, going still, even as she began to grind her cunt against his face. What was he to do now? His honor was sullied. All he had left was his life- one last chance. 

So Scyllias gave in to the desires of the woman before him, and began to react accordingly. She smirked in satisfaction as he nosed at the dark thatch of hair above her sex, mouth nipping at the little pink pearl at the corner of her soft lips. 

“Good boy,” she cooed contently, sighing, “Keep it up, and I’ll cum on that handsome face of yours in no time.” 

He mouthed at her, wiggling his tongue between her folds and slowly beginning to put effort into pleasing her. She hummed softly at his attentions. He eventually moved lower to begin rubbing his slightly crooked nose against her clit and between her lips, while his tongue went even lower to tease at her moist hole. 

“Yes,” she growled, tugging his head back and pressing closer to him, “Do it, you filthy manbeast. Give me the pleasure I deserve.” 

Though he would not admit it, Scyllias was nervous. He’d never really done this before with his wife, as she had always been content with his cock sheathed deep in her body, but now he was doing it to save his own life. And what a disgrace he was, disloyal to his beloved and giving in the will of a madwoman. 

As he stilled anxiously, Artemisia bucked her hips against him, “Well? I’m waiting, Scyllias..” 

He inhaled deeply to calm himself- inadvertently taking in the warm scent of her sex- and pressed onward, tongue sliding up into her slick canal. He did his best, alternating his movements, but always returning to squirm his tongue inside her and rub her sensitive nub of nerves. Much to his surprise, she was soon moaning with lusty abandon and grinding against him almost hurriedly, chasing after her release. 

Her hands grasped tight to his short messy locks, pulling against his scalp to keep him right on target. The more she went on, the more she thrust against him and lost her rhythm, groaning and hissing in animalistic delight. 

“Oh..” Artemisia panted, taking one leg to throw over his shoulder, “Oh.. Oh! Oh, yes! Gods, yes!!” 

She soon grabbed hold of her climax in greedy claws, hips stuttering as she cried out and squirted the juices of her womb all over his face. Scyllias did his best to keep going until she went still, tasting the bittersweetness of her release in his mouth and making a displeased face at that. 

When she came down from her high, she pulled away from him and righted herself, breathing going back to something akin to steady. 

“You,” she began as she put her clothes back on, “are a man of talent, I can see. I didn’t think you could actually do it, but you did. You have earned your place here, Scyllias.” She looked up at the men keeping him held in place. “Take him to my quarters and chain him up. He is mine now.” 

As Scyllias was dragged away, alive but disgraced, he could still feel the evidence of her pleasure wet and drying on his face. The war may have still been waging, but Artemisia had won the day’s battle- and Scyllias, he knew, had lost.


End file.
